1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to the field of robotic tele-presence systems.
2. Background Information
Robots have been used in a variety of applications. For example, robots have been used in manufacturing facilities, bomb detection/detonation, medical facilities, etc. The assignee of the present application has developed a tele-presence robot that includes a robot that is remotely controlled through a remote control station. The system is marketed under the product name RP-7. Both the robot and the remote station include cameras, monitors, microphones and speakers to allow for two audio-visual communication. The remote station also includes a joystick that can be operated by the user to move the robot and a robot head.